


hammering in the nail

by inspiredbylouts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, and does thor even give a fuck?, sam doesnt know how to knock, steve and thor like to talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbylouts/pseuds/inspiredbylouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of bros having fun tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	hammering in the nail

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fic so please tell me if its shit! or if you like it! i have a second chapter already started but idk if im gonna post it or not. time will tell i guess lmao.

They were both really stressed out.

Or at least that's what they told themselves.

After the events in Sokovia, the Avengers were all trying to regroup and continue with their lives. Tony spent more time with Pepper, Clint retired to his farm, Thor returned to Asgard, and Steve and Natasha started training the new recruits. Fury, along with the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D were still on the hunt for Bruce Banner. 

In between training the new recruits and trying to find Bucky, Steve would get in contact with Thor, and talk about anything and everything. It was a comforting thought, knowing that they both still hadn't fully adjusted to the 21st century. Though Thor had knowledge of things Steve would probably never understand. 

It was one day, when they landed on the subject of old flames, that Thor randomly asked  
“When was the last time, that thou has blown the grounsils?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“When was the last time that thou has blown the grounsils?” Thor repeated, unfazed.  
“....Did you just ask me when was the last time I had sex on the floor?” Steve stuttered out. He wasn't expecting this turn of conversation.  
“Yes,” Thor replied. He wasn’t one to shy away from intimate subjects. His straightforwardness was one of the things Steve adored about him. Wait, no, Steve didn't adore Thor, he didn’t think about him in that way at all. He never thought about what it would feel like to have Thor’s huge arms-bigger than his own- around him, touching him, maybe even pinning him down while-  
“Captain?” Thor asked, bringing Steve back down to earth. Ironic, since he wasn’t on Earth himself.  
“Yeah, sorry I was….distracted,” Steve finished, hoping Thor wouldn’t notice the hitch in his breath.  
“Hm.” Thor replied, “Give me a moment.”

Oh god, Thor probably knew. He knew that Steve fancied him and now he’s probably thinking of an excuse to leave the conversation. Steve fucked up. He fucked up and now he’s gonna lose another one of the most important-

There was a large crash outside of Steve’s apartment. He quickly grabbed his shield and took the stairs two at a time, jumping over the puddle of piss at the bottom (he really needed to talk to Sam about their living conditions) and running through the door. When he got downstairs, you could say he was just a little bit surprised. Thor was standing on top of a guys car, taking pictures with the surrounding civilians and signing autographs; Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey. Thor. God of ostentatious entrances, you mind getting off the man's car?” Steve asks when he catches his eye.  
“Ah! Steve, of course!” he bellowed, jumping off the roof of the car and landing next to Steve.  
“Let us go in and continue our conversation,” he whispered in Steve’s ear almost… seductively? Steve stands bewildered for a second, he doesn’t know what to think. He waves to the crowd before following Thor inside, hoping to god- er, hoping that Sam would be at the gym for a while longer. When he gets inside, he sees Thor lounging on his couch, swinging mjolnir is his right hand absentmindedly.  
“Well?” Thor coaxed.  
“Pardon?” Steve asked, he hadn’t heard Thor speak.  
“You have not yet stated the answer to my question,” Thor replied.  
Wait what ques- ohhh. That question.  
“Jeez I don't know know, it was along time ago, I’ll give you that,” he laughed out.  
“And you have not been with another individual since?”  
"Not anything serious,"  
"Would you like to be?"


End file.
